chronocrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosette Christopher
(23 January 1912 - March 1928 in the anime) (23 January 1908 - March 1932 in the manga) is the impulsive 16-year-old protagonist of the series and an elite Exorcist for the Order of Magdalene's New York Branch. Though she is sent on many missions regarding the exorcism of many Demons and the general supernatural, her primary focus is on her search for her missing younger brother, Joshua Christopher, who was taken by the demon Aion four years before the series' beginning. In order to do this, Rosette formed a Contract with the hornless Demon, Chrono. However, the consequences of this are that her life is shortened every time she unlocks the seal (in the form of a pocket watch) that contains Chrono's powers and because of this she says that she will not live to see 30. Despite this, Rosette pushes forward, determined to save her brother. Appearance Outfits In the Anime, Rosette appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a blue short-sleeved dress with a veil, boots, gloves, and complete with side-pouches. When Rosette tends to chores around the Order she is portrayed wearing a similar outfit that is slightly more conservative with long sleeves. In Episode 3: The Apostles, Rosette is sent to retrieve Azmaria Hendric and goes undercover in a sexy pink dress. In Episode 9: Joshua and Episode 10: Horn, the anime takes time to relay an important backstory. A younger Rosette is depicted wearing two outfits. Episode 12: Holy Night is a Christmas themed episode. Therefore, it is appropriate for Rosette to be dressed in a Santa themed dress. Rosette wears what appears to be an old bag or potato sack for most of the duration of Episode 14: Invocation Rosette. Her clothes become shredded during the previous episode which explains the drastic change in attire. Starting at Episode 20: Temptation and continuing up to Episode 23: The Noise, Rosette is pictured in a plain black dress with a matching veil and bow. However, she remains wearing the mark of her contract to Chrono. In the Final Episode: Chrono, Rosette is seen in a simple, old fashioned pink-purple dress with her soul timepiece still around her neck. Rosette anime.jpg Rosette Aion.jpg Christmas-rosette.jpg Rosette white dress.jpg Rosette pink dress.jpg Rosette child.jpg Black Rosette.jpg Rosette-christopher-1.jpg Rosette-outfits1.jpg Rosette.jpg Rosetteoutfit3.jpg Rosette sack.jpg Sister Rosette Christopher of Chrono Crusade.jpg Personality Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a glutton and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, especially about getting Joshua back. She is also very selfless like when she wanted to save Azmaria and gave up to 25 percent of her lifespan.Chrono Crusade Episode 04 She is also seen to have feelings for Chrono when she was twelve and also later on. Background Early Life Rosette Christopher was born on January 23, 1912 to her parents (unnamed), who later died when she was around four-years-old. It is even hinted in volume eight of the manga that they died in the sinking of the RMS Titanic, which Rosette and her younger brother, Joshua, survived. Her parents' bodies were never recovered, but the two siblings attended a burial funeral for them. After the funeral, Rosette and Joshua made a promise to each other that they would grow up together, which would set the tone for both siblings' later actions. Eventually, Rosette and Joshua were sent to the Seventh Bell Orphanage where they would stay for the next few years of their lives. Rosette became very protective of Joshua, who was very sickly due to the strain his Apostle power put on his body whenever he used it. Because of her protective feelings towards him, she immediately disliked Father Ewan Remington, who would come to Seventh Bell to visit Joshua. Whenever he came to visit, Rosette would kidnap Joshua and take him into the woods nearby where they would stay until Remington left. First Meeting with Chrono It was some time in the year 1920 when Rosette and Joshua would once again go off into the woods to avoid Remington. Eventually, both would slip and fall into a weak spot in the ground, which landed them in an underground area. Upon landing, Rosette realized that she scraped her knee, prompting Joshua to use his power to heal her. In search of a way out, the two ambled along the underground passage, which eventually led them to a large door with a strange seal on it. Joshua reached forward to clear away the dust and ended up breaking the seal, causing the doors to open, revealing the inside of a tomb. Much to their surprise, there was a young boy there, claiming the he’d been asleep for fifty years. The boy revealed himself to be Chrono and stated that he was a Demon. While trying to explain to them that they should leave, he stumbled forward, weak from his lack of energy and slowly depleting Legion. Trying to help him, Rosette offered him some candy. This simple gesture would spark a lifelong friendship between her and Chrono. From that day on, Rosette and Joshua would go off into the woods even more regularly to visit Chrono and listen to his many stories. One day, the three had a picnic during which Joshua explained to Chrono that he and Rosette were planning to become famous explorers and then proposed that they would go look for the Astral Lines, which Chrono had mentioned to them earlier. After Joshua had worn himself out and fallen asleep, Rosette confided to Chrono that she really wanted to be a doctor to try and find a way to cure Joshua's sickness. Unbeknownst to her, Joshua overheard their conversation In the Manga By the time the event in the carnival takes place, there begins a huge deviation between the manga and anime. It was revealed that Rosette's pendant contained the soul of Mary Magdalene. Rosette does not get held captive by Aion and instead is released. After the night in the carnival, Satella meets Rosette on a bench. They go over a bridge to converse. Seeing Rosette in low spirits, Satella attempts to bring her spirits up by saying that she will steal Chrono. The attempt works with Rosette losing her temper and yelling at Satella. After a brief conversation, Satella tells Rosette they will got their own separate ways and wishes her good luck. Upon hearing of how Chrono is paralyzed, Rosette hurries to the Magdalene headquarters in Manhattan. Rosette then uses the Soul Dive to leave her body as a spirit and communicate with Chrono. Revealing her love for him, Chrono gets out of the petrified state. They then go on to assault Pandaemonium. During the events, Chrono risks his life to save Rosette. As Chrono leaves to battle Aion, he promises Rosette they'll meet again. Years later, it starts to become evident that Rosette will not live much longer and is said by her doctor, Elizabeth, that it is as if she is dying of old age. Elizabeth reveals that it is only through sheer will that Rosette is able to go on as long as she has. In 1932, Rosette suffers another heart attack. She is frightened and seized with panic when Chrono burst through the door. Rosette runs toward him crying, throwing herself in his arms. Rosette, in a film narrated by the later elderly Azmaria, is revealed to have died that March of 1932 with a contented look on her face. In 1999, Azmaria's grandson mentions to Satella, who was freed from her crystalization at the time, that flowers have been laid at her grave every year since the day she died, hinting that it may have been Chrono who placed them there as he also mentioned that the location of her grave was never revealed in her will. Relationships Chrono Chrono is Rosette's best friend as well as her contractor. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. In Episode 14: Invocation, Rosette kisses Chrono while he is asleep to cure him of his illness. In Episode 18: Photograph, the two share yet another romantic moment away from the others. Aion Aion is Rosette's biggest enemy. Rosette loathes him for what he did to Joshua and fights him at every opportunity. He kisses Rosette a few times throughout the series much to her distaste. First in episode 7 then in Episode 20: Temptation, Rosette joins forces with Aion after her soul is tainted when the ritual of atonement in performed in the previous episode. and after that he rapes her Magdalene Order Rosette is friends with Sister Anna, Sister Mary, and Sister Claire. Rosette is constantly scolded by Sister Kate as they have very different methods of solving problems. For most of the series, Sister Kate does not take well to the fact that Chrono is a devil. Despite this, Sister Kate looks after Rosette and deeply cares for her. Rosette uses Elder mainly to get first dibs on his newest creations and despite Rosette's irritability at his perverted ways, it is clear the two care for each other. Rosette admires Father Remington and deeply values his advice. He is able to connect with Rosette more than any other member of the Order. Azmaria Hendrich Rosette cares for Azmaria as if she was her own sister. She takes many measures to ensure Azmaria's happiness and even uses her life so Chrono can save her. Satella Harvenheit Rosette and Satella butt heads throughout the series, however they evntually kiss in episode 20. Despite this they are friends and care for one another's wellbeing. Trivia Bust: 84cm* - Waist: 59cm* - Hips: 85cm* - Height: 162cm* - Weight: 47kg* - Age: 16* She possibly could have inspired the design of the combatant Bridget from the Guilty Gear series. However, Bridget is male, and his outfit goes to his mid-thigh. References Category:Characters Category:Order of Magdalene Category:Apostles Category:Female